Hairy Pickle
by WonderHeroe
Summary: Terra tells Ven a joke, how will Aqua react to this? Nothing good, that's for sure!


ok...I recently fell for this stupid joke and I was digusted/embarassed...*flushes* lol so anyways this is just another quick drabble on how the the keyblade apprentices would react to this joke...mostly Aqua, XD. READ ON!

* * *

**_Hairy Pickle_**

"Hey Aqua! Let's play a game!" Ven exclaimed running up to the elder woman, who was sitting on a love seat in the library, quietly reading a book. She frowned at Ven as he skidded right next to her.

"Ven, use inside voices please," She said before closing the book, releasing a sigh. "Now what is you want to do?"

Ven grinned maniacally at her, which made her worry, "It's this funny quick game....joke...whatever! It's this thing Terra taught me! You just _have_ to play with me!"

"Ven inside voices," Aqua reminded him.

"_PLEASE!_" He begged, nearly yelling.

"All right! _All right!_" Aqua replied wincing, rubbing her earlobes. "I'll play with you, just be _quiet,"_

Ven grinned triumphantly, "Ok! Ok! Now the rules are rather simple, I'm gonna be asking you some questions and you have to answer by only saying hairy pickle, ok?"

Aqua rose an eyebrow, Terra teaching Ven jokes? This gotta be interesting. "Alright, lets start,"

Ven giggled, "Ok...There once was a Town called....?" He gestured her to complete her part, Aqua laughed lightly already seeing the joke.

"Hairy Pickle..."

"Everyone in that town was named...?"

"Hairy pickle..." Aqua giggled at the irony, who in the right mind would name a town '_Hairy Pickle'_ let alone the townsfolk! Such Illogical cosmetics make it quiet hilarious, Terra should crack jokes more often...

Ven continued forcing himself not to laugh, "There once was a man who wasn't named....?"

"Hairy pickle...!," Aqua laughed, guess there was some logic to this joke after all.

"So they hung him by his...." Ven covered his mouth waiting for the prefect moment...

"Hairy pickle!" As soon as Aqua said those words, her brightened face of joy turned into one of regret and hot red of embarrassment, realizing the centric of the joke. Ven busted into a pool of laughter, falling onto tile floor clutching his gut. "V-Ven! That's completely inappropriate of you!"

Ven pounded his fists on the floor, tears forming in his eyes as he continued laughing in pain, "Th-th-that's what I told Terra! But he said Th-That's it's only inappropriate if you say it to the wrong p-people!" Ven Continued his rein of laughter as Aqua quickly left the library, face still red, to find a certain spiky haired brunette.

Meanwhile with Terra....

"_When you walk away....You don't hear me say..."_ Terra sang quietly to himself as he washed the dishes. A few minutes ago Ven kept pestering him about being bored, so he decided to tell him a little joke. Sure it was a bit dirty, but the kid's fourteen right? That's old enough for maturity right there! Sure Ven was a bit disgusted, but he was laughing like a wild hyena on crack. Where the blonde was now? Terra had no idea, nor did he really care, as long as he doesn't tell Aqua, everything would be just fine...

Sadly to Terra's demise, he failed to sense Aqua walk inside the kitchen. Still blushing like mad, Aqua grabbed a wooden rolling pin and silently stepped up behind Terra, raising it above head.

"_Please.......Oh baby....Don't go..!_"

Aqua haltered in her steps, staring wide-eyed at the brunette. Was Terra singing? It was a sight to behold, and Aqua would have gaped at him, if she hadn't remembered why she came here in the first place. Regaining her composure she inhaled deeply, making Terra finally notice her, and...

_WHAM!_

Terra slumped to the floor unconscious, tongue hanging out like some sort of dog. Aqua panted heavily, wielding the now broken rolling pin. She stared at the still figure, breathing hard, before kicking him in the ribcage with the her steel toe metal boots.

"Don't teach Ventus anything inappropriate!" And with that she stormed off, not noticing the small pool of blood forming by Terra's back.

* * *

Once more...I just had to make this xD I plan on making another...but only if you guys want me to....nah what the heck! I'll do it anyways! xD


End file.
